Question: $h(x) = x-11$ $h\Big($
Explanation: We need to solve an equation with the function's formula $x-11$ on one side and the given output $-5$ on the other side. $\begin{aligned} x-11&=-5\\\\ x&=6\end{aligned}$ Therefore, $h(6)=-5$.